


In Which Tony Stark Makes a Complete Mess of the Kitchen

by PaxieAmor



Series: Paxie's Tony/Steve Fluff-o-rama [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Tony Stark Should Not Be Left Unattended in the Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Steve is less than impressed.</p>
<p>At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Tony Stark Makes a Complete Mess of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



> For my tumblr bff, [scifigrl47](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com), who is having a rough week! I love you, Sci! I'm sorry its not as smutty as I wanted it to be!!

“Steve, I promise, this is _not_ as bad as it looks.”

“It looks like hell, Tony!”

“Okay, then it’s exactly as bad as it looks.”

The kitchen was all but in flames.  Flour and sugar was everywhere, eggs were splattered on the refrigerator and… okay, Steve decided he didn’t want to know what the off-white sticky substance on the ceiling was.

“It’s frosting,” Tony replied helpfully. He was wearing an insanely inappropriate apron, bright red with the words “Blow the Cook” written in fancy white cursive lettering above a dancing penis in a white chef’s hat.

“Of course it is,” Steve said, rubbing his temples in hopes to prevent the migraine he felt coming on. “Why is there frosting on the ceiling, Tony?”

“Because I didn’t realize the high setting on the stand mixer was that fast.”

“Why were you trying to make frosting?”

“For the cake, obviously!” Before Steve could ask “what cake”, the oven timer went off. Tony smiled broadly as he put on a pair of oven mitts (oddly normal ones; the way things were going, Steve honestly expected a pair of breasts or something) and opened the oven door, pulling out the cake in question. Steve looked at it for a moment before covering his eyes with his palm.

“Tell me that’s a rocket ship…”

“Is that what we’re calling my dick now?” Tony asked with a grin. Now resting on the table was what appeared to be a chocolate cake in a pair rubber pans that, when put together were the _exact_ shape and size of Tony’s cock.

“How did…” Steve couldn’t bring himself to finish asking the question; he just placed his other hand over his face and shook his head.

“I made it myself!” Tony replied cheerily. “It’s one hundred percent baking grade silicone, I made a full cast of my dick and cut it in half to make a cake mold!” He looked so proud of himself, Steve was having a hard time not smiling.

“And the frosting on the ceiling?”

“Roughly my flesh tone, for the outside. I have a vanilla pastry cream in the fridge for the middle, to hold the layers together.” His grin intensified. “I also got chocolate sprinkles for pubic hair!”

Steve face-palmed; he was dating a forty seven year old _child_.

“Of course you do.”

“I can’t frost it until its cool,” Tony said sadly. “It’ll be an hour or so.”

“Why are you baking a cake anyway?” Steve asked. “I’ve never seen you bake a cake before in the time I’ve known you!” Tony blushed; he actually properly _blushed_.

“Because it’s today,” Tony replied, toying with a spoon on the counter top. He looked up at Steve, smiling a goofy smile. “It’s… our anniversary. We’ve been together for a year.”

Steve’s jaw about hit the floor.

“You… you remembered our anniversary?”

“I did!”

“You remembered our anniversary, and you baked me a cake in the shape of your dick.”

“I was just going to put a bow on, but already I give you my dick whenever you want it; this is special!” Steve hung his head, shaking it slightly as he chuckled.

“How long did you say it was going to take for the cake to cool?” Steve asked.

“About an hour,” Tony replied, setting a timer. “Why?” Steve looked up, grinning a bit wickedly.

“Gives me plenty of time to follow the instructions on your apron.” Tony looked confused for a moment.

He then looked down at his apron.

And grinned.

“Aye aye, Captain!”

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in making your own silicone molds? Or at least interested in where I got the idea?
> 
> [Go Here!](http://www.makeyourownmolds.com)


End file.
